Race You
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Bella curtly waved and began to walk to her friend, imagined lover, and tried not to look back down at his amazing, pale chest. Only to have failed miserably. One shot. BxE


_Yes, you may yell at me for not updating but continually writing one-shots. I get it, okay? My bad... The bold is sensory details I didn't want to write into the story. Just testing the water with new effects added into my writing. Review!_

* * *

Years Ago

"Shut it," the young girl yelled out, a smile playing on her red lips. "I'd beat any Cullen."

The bigger boy smiled and stuck his tonuge at the child younger than him, his younger brother's best friend, Isabella Swan. "Prove it."

"Bella!" Edward shouted, his eyes wide and pleading. "Don't do this."

Bella turned swiftly to her best friend, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She looked too much like her own mother. "You're not my mother. I can do this if I want to."

"He's going to beat you," he cried frantically, waving his arms. "He's older than you anyways! It won't be fair."

**Kids crying out.**

The three kids stood their for a few seconds looking back between the others, as Edward did have a point. "He's right," Emmett sighed, and for only a second looked sad. A smile jumped onto his lips very suddenly and quite frankly, the other two knew that face, and were scared. "Race Ed, Isabella. You're the same age, practically the same height. It's fair!" Emmett declared with a raised eyebrow and the Cullens' family grin.

Once it was agreed that the two would race, they lined up, spotting the shaky chalk line Alice had quickly sketched. Emmett stood at the end, both hands raised and let out a loud, "Go!" The two raced, pushing forward and forward. Edward watched Bella as she stumbled along rather quickly and laughed, knowing who would win, who he would allow to win. Always.

It was no surprise when Bella had won.

Present

Bella bounded around the corner and raced down the street to the house she practically lived in, and came to a sudden halt when she caught sight of her best friend, washing his dad's favorite car. And something was immediately off with this image. This had always been a duty preformed with a shirt on, but seeing as it was mid-summer, her best friend was without a shirt and looking better than she had imagined.

**Increased blood flow. Pounding heart. Increased breathing.**

Bella's mouth was dry- more so than it usually was, and she felt slightly sick at the idea of her liking her best friend. This was no movie, and Edward would never return her feelings.

She hated to admit this to herself; it wasn't exactly a pleasant thought- one more logical than moving -but it helped her keep herself in check in situations like this one here.

"Hey." Edward had caught her, and waved her over with an amazing smile on his face. Oh how she adored his dimples and the look of childhood innocence they provided him.

Edward was tall. It bothered her only slightly; now he could call her short stuff- as her father had always done growing up. Also, she now had more reason to feel attracted to him. Edward was horrible at sports and could not throw, hit, aim, or catch a ball for the life of him, but he was in no way lanky. The gym was his third home. He was not all muscle, but well toned. He was practically nothing when compared to his older, sports-playing brother, Emmett.

Yet, only more reason for her to love him.

Bella curtly waved and began to walk to her friend, imagined lover, and tried not to look back down at his amazing chest. And failed miserably.

Luckily he hadn't noticed. "Hey." Her voiced cracked and her palms sweated. It was silent for everything but the continually running hose. "You're wasting water," she spoke in a low tone, looking down at her feet and back up to Edward. He only shook his head, grinned, and turned the nozzle to a different setting.

**Click, Click, Click.**

"Now," Edward raised the hose to level with Bella and smiled as her large, chocolate eyes widened. She began to protest but it was too late, the water already drenched her thick hair. She yelled out in shock and ran to hide behind Esme's car. He chased right after her, spraying her with the cold water.

**Screams. Laughter.**

"Cut it out," she shouted, running to grabbed her nearest weapon: a bucket.

This continued for a few moments. And like old times they ran around, yelling, squealing and forgetting school- life overall.

Once this was over they finished washing off the dry soap from Edward's dad's car and chatted away. Bella almost forgot that she was in love with the boy feet away from her.

"Thanks," he suddenly spoke out, exiting the garage and shutting the door. "I had a lot of fun... I was in the mood for a good water fight."

She smiled alongside him and rolled her eyes. "Me too!" He smiled, pleased with himself, obviously failing to catch the sarcasm in her voice.

They walked ahead for awhile, coming to a rest and sitting along side the white-colored house, drying up in the hot crisp sun. "So... how's life," Edward asked, twiddling with her thumbs. His hands outsized hers, but they matched, perfectly.

She nudged him and smiled hazily. He was still shirtless. "I don't know. Life-like I guess."

Edward smiled at his best friend and looked down at her small hands in his own. They only felt so right. "I haven't seen you around much," he whispered, keeping his stare down.

"I- I've been busy." Truth is, she had been trying to avoid anymore situations where she found herself even so much more in love with her best friend. It felt dirty to think of him in any way but a friend, while also confusing; it too felt right.

"Liar." He knew her to well.

"Am not!" She flushed, laughing.

"Liar, liar pants on fire-"

"Shut up. You know I hate that."

**Silence.**

Edward sighed and gripped Bella's hands even tighter. "You know I love you, right?"

She took a few seconds to process this. How to handle what he had just said correctly. They had said it so many times, it was natural, but this sounded... off. _Play it cool, Bella._ "And I love you too. Best friends forever... blah blah _blah_. I've been hearing this since you could speak, Ed. I know."

He looked down at their hands. "Yeah," he sounded hesitant, but soon his voice was as normal as ever. "Best buds forever. And the forever after that."

"Shut up." Bella smiled and shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

**Chuckles.**

They sat their silent for a few more moments, watching the setting sun, enjoying the last of the peace left of the day. "Race you," Edward challenged as he stood up, and pulled Bella up with him.

She smiled and shook her head, rolling her chocolate eyes. "I'll still beat you."

"Only because I'll let you."

And it was no surprise when Bella won.

**The sweet smell of strawberries and old spice intertwined.**


End file.
